


33 Percent

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Galra empire is interested in the biology and mating product of a human and an altean.





	1. Chapter 1

Allura's body fell onto the ground with a pathetic thud before quickly tucking in her feet, barely missing the iron door being slammed shut behind her.

"N-no, wait--!!!"

"Shut up and start mating!" The Galran guard barked at her through the door. "Be grateful you'll be in private! Because if we don't see any results by tomorrow morning it certainly won't stay that way!"

"B-b-but..." Allura sank to the floor, unblinking as her shoulders sagged, staring wide eyed at the pale, white floor. She could hardly think, and instead of tearing up like they probably should, her eyes became dry instead.

"Monsters...you're MONSTERS!" Allura slammed her fists onto the floor like a child throwing a tantrum, but the carpet muffled the sound, much like how the empty, white walls contained her desperate cries.

"Don't yell like that. Do you _want_ them to stay and watch?"

Allura jumped, her back arching for a split second. Oh. Of course. Yes, there was another creature in here--the one she had to give her virginity to.

 

The one who had to impregnate her.

 

She blinked as she came to this realization, and instantly burst into tears. Tears that brought loud sobs and cries that made it hard to breathe. Not only was she going to lose her virginity, but she had to have a child too? And even though she didn't  _want_ a child, the thought of the Galrans taking away something her  _child_  brought mountains upon mountains of stress to her mind. Not to mention that she was fully aware of the fact it was unknown if alteans and whatever species was behind her could  _have_  children - healthy children.

_What if it comes out all...deformed?_

_What if it kills me in the process?_

_What if I die while I give birth..._

And with it being days since she's seen the Paladins, she wasn't even sure if they would come at all--

 

_**"AHH!!!"** _

 

The hand on Allura's shoulder wasn't there for long, as she immediately grabbed the arm of the offender and twisted the poor human's body, landing on top of them on all fours.

_ "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" _

 

"R-RELAX, RELAX!!! I JUST WANTED TO COMFORT YOU!"

Matthew and her eyes locked together.

 

_Wow, she's beautiful..._

His mouth was open slightly, taking in the princess's beauty.

 

_...Pidge?_

Allura cocked her head to the side in confusion. Surely the Galra weren't so incompetent that they wouldn't do a close-up inspection of one of their prisoners before putting them in something like this?

However, she was wrong. "S-sorry, though." Allura sighed in disappointment. His voice was much deeper.

She got up, and Matthew scrambled to his knees. "Sorry for yelling like that, but that...came out of nowhere."

 

And so the reality of the situation set back in again. She sighed, drooping like a flower. At least this male wasn't aggressive. He wasn't very muscular either, but she knew more than anyone else that looks could be deceiving. "Whatever." She turned away, crossing her arms.

Matt lifted his hands in a defensive position. "Look, I don't want to do this either, okay? I don't know who you are and I don't want to hurt you, either. But there's no way out of here--trust me, I've checked." He almost felt a twinge of guilt towards how beautiful she was compared to how homely he felt he looked.

 

"..."

"..."

 

Allura peeked at Matt from the corner of her eye, assessing him. She wasn't going to lie, he _was_ cute - and handsome, to her. Handsome enough that she'd have a child by him on the first day they met? Absolutely not, but she immediately felt more relaxed, considering that she expected a gigantic monster instead of a human male her age.

 

Might as well make the best of the situation.

 

"Well, we have until next morning, don't we?"

She looked at him, her eyes still glistening from before.

"I am Princess Allura. Who are you?"

Ahh, so she was a _princess_. He was going to have to impregnate a _princess without her consent._ Matt gulped, a furious sense of guilt growing in his chest more than ever. "M-Matthew..."

"Matthew, hm?" Allura scooted towards him and placed her hand on his arm. He winced almost immediately and his head jerked backwards. Allura's face contorted into one that almost looked offended, but she did not stop. The more closely she looked at him, the more she noticed his awkwardly cut longish hair, soft but still masculine jawline, adorable upturned nose and very, very curled eyelashes. And the more she looked, the less she objected to the fate she was sobbing about earlier.

"...That's a cute name." Matt's face turned red immediately, but he was able to fight the shocked and embarrassed expression trying to make itself apparent.

"Th-thanks...A-Allura." He bit his lip a little, trying not to look at her body that was extremely visible through the cheap, haphazardly sewn rags the Galrans gave to the both of them.

 

Allura however, took massive delight in the squeamish attitude he was displaying. Instantly she felt less like the prey and more like his equal. "Matthew..." She inched up her face as close as possible to him, not close enough to touch but certainly enough to feel the heat radiating off of his face.

 

Silence.

 

"Uh..."

 

"Y-y-y-you know, I-I've never been with a girl before--n-not that I mean I've been with a  _guy_ , but you know--uh-like, I don't know what I'm  _doing--_ "

Matt was now completely looking away from the altean, unable to conceal the twitching on his face...and other areas. Oh, hormones were a _bitch,_ but only to him. Not only was he adorable to look at, but Allura had never felt so...

 

Desired.

 

Allura shrugged off her baggy, badly fitted clothing rather easily, still making eye contact - well, as close as she could get while he was still looking away. "Well? We only have until morning..." 

Matt didn't have to look in order to know she was completely naked now. His cock was fully erect, the tip peeking out of the top of his pants. His hands were the only thing between his face and her's, shakily covering his expression. He felt pathetic.

 

Allura pushed his hands away, tilting her head so that she could kiss him. His lips were soft, and Matthew felt his soul escaping his body. After all that had happened, he couldn't imagine himself getting so, so, _so_ lucky. And as long as she was enjoying it, he felt no shame in timidly licking her lips, breathing hot and heavy in between their wet, messy kisses.

Allura loved it, licking his tongue back and slowly tugging his pants down, his erection boldly coming out of them. She wanted him inside of her so badly, her nails pressing into his thighs thinking about him dominating her.

"T-t-there's a bed here, you know..."

Matthew was on the floor at this point, Allura's breasts hanging in front of him with her butt pointed upwards. "I know...I don't care."

Allura lifted his shirt up and threw it gently to the side as she sat on top of his erection, pressed flat against his stomach. Matt moaned heavily, thrusting upwards instinctively, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Allura's eyes widened in surprise, delighted at the young male's energy as she let her fingers explore his body. Matt shifted, embarrassed to be showing her everything he had, but at the same time, he couldn't stop staring at her naked body.

"Allura..." Matt could see his breath coming out in steam. "Please, _please,_ let me f-fuck you...a-and...im...pregnate...I want...I actually  _want to..._ "

 

Matt could hardly see straight anymore.

 

Allura's pussy swelled up when she heard him, feeling the aching sensation of needing something inside of her.

"I-I  _know_ it's screwed up, but...I  _need_ to cum inside of you...I _have_ to, I can't stop thinking about it--if I don't, I think i'll go crazy..."

Allura turned around and lied down, her head resting right next to Matt's. She positioned her pussy right above his throbbing cock, her upper body cuddling up next to him.

 

"I want that too."

 

Matt moaned, almost yelled as she inserted his head into her. It should have been easy, as she was so, so incredibly aroused by him, but his cock was much larger than what her species was accustomed to.

"H-holy shit..." He was lightheaded and awkward, but his body itself sure as hell knew what to do.

"Matthew~!" He pounded her mercilessly, and both of them moaned heavily as they locked into one rhythm, looking into each other's eyes. Allura could feel a bit of blood leaking out of her and some pain, but that just aroused her even more, feeling every bump and pulse of his rock hard, human cock. It was so wrong.  _So_ wrong. Although she was completely limp, Matthew's grip on her thighs were like a vice, her legs helplessly shaking rhythmically with every thrust he made. Meanwhile Matthew felt himself being clenched by the princess's walls, his hair bouncing with every thrust and his glasses beginning to fall off of his face. His hands slowly moved up her body, and soon he was cupping the underside of her breasts.

 

The only sounds in the room were Allura's constant cries, Matt's slow moans, and the wet sound of him fucking her hard.

 

"Oh, Matthew, I'm going to climax...please, don't stop..." Matthew began thrusting even faster and harder, becoming even more aroused, noticing the tears running down her cheek.

"Absolutely not. Of course not Not until I cum deep, deep inside of you, you slut."

Allura gasped at his sudden change in confidence. "P-please, Matt..."

"You were crying and now you're so eager. I'll make sure you get every last drop, princess." 

"Yes, please...I want that, _so_ much..." She whimpered, her fingers grabbing at the carpet underneath them.

Matt felt the cum beginning to rush to the tip of his cock, his eyes beginning to roll backwards.

"You're _mine."_

"Ahhhhhn~!"

At those words, Allura's walls tightened extremely hard around Matt's cock, again, and again. Every time, he threw his head back, letting out a high moan, and eventually he had his own climax. 

 

"N-no, fuck, _fuck_ ,  **AH,** _ **FUCK!!!**_ _ **"**_

 

He buried his cock as deep as possible into her, ignoring her shrieks of pain and pleasure, his hands gripping her breasts tightly...beads of sweat dripping from his face and hair as his hot semen flowed into her, which she felt at the core of her body as the final tear ran down her cheek. He stared at the area with fascination and perversion until he stopped, closing his eyes.

They slumped together at the floor, Allura gasping for air, and Matt trying to lift himself away from the dripping puddle of sweat he made in the middle of the carpet.

Although the experience wasn't exactly perfect--it could have lasted much longer, Allura felt satisfied, pressing her legs together so she wouldn't lose a single bit of his seed. Matt shakily grabbed her arm, looking directly at her.

And they stayed like that, for what seemed like a long time, until Allura fell into his arms. Both of them were silent, until Matt lifted his head up.

"I don't know about your species, but for mine, there's only a 33% of pregnancy after these sorts of things..."

Allura let out an exhausted laugh.

"Oh my, so was your behavior before just an act...?"

She kissed his collarbone as he shook his head, chuckling a bit, and the two of them fell asleep, cuddling each other against the untouched bed.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and less fuck. Or not. May have changed my mind.

A guard pushed the towel-clad Allura back into her cell, closing the door behind her once again.

“Keep trying. It’s still too early to tell, but we don’t have any time to waste…”

Allura nodded coyly, and once she heard his footsteps disappear down the corridor, she leaped into Matt's arms, who was sitting cris-crossed on top of the previously neglected bed.

 

"You're right - looks like we have to keep trying." She cuddled against him, giggling as she slowly slid down his side.  _As long as he's here, it's okay. We'll find our way back. The Paladins must find me eventually..._

Matthew patted her head, letting her lean on him, her head rested on top of his knee. He was still in disbelief of what had happened yesterday, but he certainly wasn't against doing it again. Allura placed her hand around his ankle, rubbing his ankle bone with her index finger. "So..."

 

"So...?" He looked at her, smiling down at her body.

"Do you want to..." she turned up to look at him, smiling shyly.

Matt shook his head. "Oh, not yet. I don't think I can."

"That's fine!" Allura got up on her knees, looking a bit more energetic. "Would you like to tell me about yourself, instead?"

"...Well, there's not much to be said..." He scratched his head, taken aback by her bold attitude.

"My full name is Matt Holt. I'm 20, and I lost track of my sister and father after being captured by the Galrans." He sighed. "I hope I can see them again, someday."

"Oh dear, that's awful..." Allura looked down awkwardly. "Well, you already know my name. I too was captured by the Galrans, and I was separated from a father figure and my five very close friends. And I am honestly not even sure how old I am anymore..."

 

Matt knew better than to ask about her family. "I'm sorry to hear that. But...I'm sure we'll be freed eventually." He shifted his gaze directly at her. "And you being here certainly helps the waiting be less excruciating..."

Allura gasped then giggled. "I feel the same." She looked longingly at his crotch. She was fully intent on respecting his feelings, but at the same time, she felt incredibly drawn to him.

 

"Matthew...I would hate to pressure you, but just out of curiosity, when do you think feel like mating again?" Matt looked at her in surprise, then changed it to that of realization.

"Oh, no. I don't  _not_ feel like it, I'm just...really tired, honestly."

"Ahhh. I see." Allura pouted in disappointment.

 

"...How would you feel like if I did all of the work this time?"

Matt perked up, his eyes wide. " _Really?_ You can do that?"

Allura chuckled. "Of course. Although it wouldn't be traditional intercourse, but rather just using my mouth..."

Her fingers crept closer to Matt's groin, which slowly began to swell up in response.

"A-are you sure?" Panic and inferiority set into Matt's chest again. "I-I don't think I'd be able to cum twice in a day--"

"Shh. It'll be okay..." Allura ran her fingers through his light brown hair, sending little prickles down his nerves. "Just lie down."

 

He did so, Allura slipping off the towel and getting on top of him. He cursed his lethargy in his mind. How desperately he wanted to repeat yesterday again...

 

She tapped his dick through his pants, then ran her finger down the shaft. Matt shifted his weight, his face already turning red. "D-don't..."

He gasped as she pulled out his entire cock, her fingers wrapping around it, and wasted no time licking the tip softly with her tongue.

 

"AaahH _HH!!!"_

Matt's hips tilted violently. It was like the softer she went, the more intense it felt. She pinned down his legs, which were squirming around. "You're a very...slippery young man, you know."

"Aaah, aaaaahhh...fuuuuuuuck........fuuck..."

Allura's lips were wrapped around the head, her tongue licking up and down his shaft.

Matt's breathing became more high pitched and ragged, his head slowly turning to the side. She started to take more of him in as much as she could, running her tongue underneath his cock.

_Quite noisy, too._ But it wasn't a negative thing.

 

Matt's hips once again instinctively bucked upwards, but much less intensely than before, given the delicate situation he was in. His hands were behind his head, eyes closed. "Princess...you're really, really good at this...I don't know if I can hold out much longer..."

This actively encouraged Allura, pushing her to take more and more of him in. Soon she had a rhythm going and most of his cock in her mouth, with him arching his back in pleasure with every lick. His moans, loud at first, started to become softer and more sensual as he approached his climax.

And then he pushed her head away.

_"Human!!!"_ Allura quickly wiped the spit away from her mouth and chin, face flushed with embarrassment. "What in the WORLD--"

 

She immediately fell silent as he pushed her onto her hands and knees, his body right on top of hers.

"I-I can't finish unless I do something for you, too..." He stammered, aligning his hips to hers.

"I know what you want..." his eyes became half-shut, his voice going softer.

"I know you want to be bred roughly. If we do it like this, you don't have to do a thing..."

Allura was about to say something, but was cut off abruptly by his cock slamming into her.

 

"A-Aaahhhhhh--M-Matthew, what are you...!!" She felt him pull out, but then immediately felt him going back in again. His cock slid directly against her clit - well, the altean equivalent - drawing a number of shrieks from her, each one causing him to dig his nails into her waist more.

He picked up the pace quickly, her body shaking every time he thrusted into her. "Oh, that feels......so, so..."

Allura's fingers clenched and unclenched, her teeth gritted hard. How someone so slender and gentle spoken could treat her like this was beyond her.

"Harder..." Her eyes rolled back, and she came, her walls clenching and unclenching around him as her hips trembled.

"Oh, god. You're so fucking tight right now...this is amazing..." Matt could feel her pressing harder up against him, her head resting on the bed.

He resisted his powerful urge as much as possible, but it had to end eventually. In one final moan, he threw his head up as he came inside of her, feeling his head wonderfully pressed up against the deepest part of her insides. Allura shivered in delight. This time for whatever reason the cum was much thicker, and she could feel it sticking all over her insides, feeling disgusting, but so incredibly disgusting that she took pleasure from that. And a human's ejaculate, nonetheless.

 

Matt collapsed immediately, Allura following suit soon after.

"Matthew...you didn't have to, especially if you were so tired..."

He laughed. "That feeling disappeared pretty quickly." He grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, and he stuck his face into her hair.

 

"I really...really hope you don't get tired of this..."

"Never."

 

This time, Matt fell asleep rather quickly - but Allura stayed up until a few hours later, being cradled dearly against his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is my first fic please don't bite. And yeah I know Galra ships don't have white in them at all, but they would PROBABLY reserve better rooms for...stuff like this.


End file.
